


Tearing Down The Walls

by PrettyKittyLuvsU



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crime Fighting, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKittyLuvsU/pseuds/PrettyKittyLuvsU
Summary: His jaw clenched and he grunted, desperately trying to pull her back towards him. There's a sinking feeling in his chest as her gaze met his, fear clear in those bright blue orbs as the shadows keep on pulling her away from him. There's a low, gentle whisper near his ear, "You can't save her." And he's afraid to believe it. Robin\Oc\Red X





	Tearing Down The Walls

 

* * *

The night was so silent. So peaceful. Almost dead as the moon shone high in the dark sky, its pure light washing over a figure that placed a hand against the glass of the window, its coolness sending a breeze of goosebumps over his arm as it was pushed open, feet falling to the ground with a small thud.

There was the small sound of the clock's hands ticking as masked eyes wandered around the enormous room, landing on glass case in the room's center. A smirk curling the end of his lips, he silently walked towards it. Once standing in front of the case, his hand moved up, the bright red X on his palm ready to heat the glass melt but he stopped, staring flatly on finding a descent sized hole in the glass as well as the precious jewel gone.

"What the-" His ears picked up a sound and he instantly shot at his right but he missed - about an inch - as the enormous X landed on the wall, no one trapped beneath it.

And suddenly, Red X was on his guard, muscles tight and jaw clenched as he readied himself for any attacks. His masked gaze came across a pair of eyes and he blinked, trying to absorb the other's presence.

Bright blue eyes stared at him and his gaze hardened on seeing a golden jewel hanging from her neck - the jewel  _he_  was going to steal. Her blue eyes were framed by a red mask, blonde hair tied into a high ponytail as she offered him an awkward smile, "Hey," She greeted, taking slow steps backwards.

In a flash, he was infront of her, her wrist tightly in his grasp. "Give me that jewel, kid." Red X ordered, voice calm and smooth. "And no one's gonna get hurt."

Blue eyes peered up at him, a cocky smirk coming to her lips. "I don't see your name written anywhere on it." She snarled before giving him an amused look, "And I'm not a kid!"

Red X cocked an eyebrow beneath his mask and then scowled deeply, raising his free hand to shoot one of his stick Xs when she yanked him forward, her other fist crashing into his jaw. He was almost surprised as he staggered back, giving her the chance to run off.

A sudden foot slammed into her stomach, sending her to the tiled floor. The blonde gasped, pulling herself into a sitting position as gloved fingers lifted her chin up, her piercing blue gaze meeting white lenses of a skull mask.

"That wasn't a good move, toots." Red X glared, rubbing his jaw. She scowled at him but then blinked on feeling his thumb brush against her jawline as he smirked. "What's your name anyway?"

He could almost hear her teeth gritting together as she sent him a murderous glare. "Blade." The blonde nearly spat, the thief parting his lips to ask more when a sharp birdarang whizzed between them.

Their heads snapped in the direction it had come from, Blade quickly on her feet, the corners of her lips pulling upwards into a smirk as Robin grimaced, shooting a frosty glare to Red X. "Sorry to interrupt your moment." He drew out his bo staff, his team behind him, all of their attentions fixed on the thief rather than the blonde.

Raven seemed to notice her, pretty violet eyes going wide before narrowing as she began chanting. "Azarath Metrion Zin—"

A sticky red X clamped onto her mouth, its force hard enough to send her flying backwards. In a second, Red X was infront of her, knee jabbing into her stomach. There was a battle cry and he whirled around, scowling as Starfire bolted towards him, her eyes glowing a lovely green and fists ignited with star bolts.

The thief ducked and caught her ankle, spinning on his heel to slam her into Cyborg, unamused when the two hit the back wall, causing an enormous dent around them. "I'm not here to fight with you, kids." Red X started, flipping backwards as Robin flung the staff in his direction.

As she watched the immense fight scene unfold, Blade bounced her shoulders. "Idiots." She muttered under her breath, taking a step forward before pausing as a green furred short boy stood infront of her.

Beast Boy had his arms crossed over his chest, glaring daggers as he tapped his foot on the tiled floor. "And  _where_ are you going?" He inquired tauntingly and literally threw himself on her.

With a fluent curse, she swiftly stepped aside and delivered a roundhouse kick to his back, not even flinching when he landed into priceless antiques, breaking them as he hit the floor, stars spinning in his vision.

"What were you going to steal today, X?!" Robin demanded to know, furious as his staff clashed against the taller male's steel X.

The boy wonder was slightly puzzled as Red X peered over his head, a growl leaving his throat. "Why don't you ask her?" The thief inquired sarcastically, gasping as Robin whipped the staff in his face, throwing him to the floor.

A surprised yelp left Blade's lips as she found herself on her stomach, a heavy weight on her back. "Who are you and what're you doing here with Red X!" Robin seethed, feeling her struggle beneath him.

"That's none of your damn business!" She yelled furiously, jaw clenching when he pushed her shoulders down.

"Well, it is my business now so talk!"

A scowl graced her features as she attempted to pull something out of her red jacket, "First of all, I've got nothing to do with that moron. Second, feel free to call me Blade and  _third_..." She fished out a fistful of red dust and smashed it against the hero's nose.

Feeling as if he'd breathed into a bucket of chilly powder, Robin gasped, the dust pricking like a hundred needles in his nose. The weight on her lessened and she twisted around, burying her fist into his cheek.

Her eyes flashed a ruby red as she got up, "Don't get in my way." She sneered, quickly bolting towards the window.

Helping himself to his feet, Red X scowled before straightening up. His eyes narrowed beneath his mask as Blade gave him a two fingered salute, a smirk curling her lips as Robin slowly pushed himself up. Her ocean blue eyes swept over all of them and she grinned, "Catch you guys later."

And with that, she pushed herself out of the window, Red X instantly standing beside it, his nails digging into the window frame as he watched her pull out a grappling gun from her silver utility belt and shot it in the air before swinging out of his vision.

His hands balled into fists, a deep low growl leaving his throat. "Someone wants to compete with  _me_ , huh?" He scowled, clicking the central button of his belt on hearing footsteps nearing him.

Robin felt his blood boil as Red X vanished from his sight, his hands catching nothing but the air. His jaw clenched as he turned around, looking over his friends who were slowly helping themselves up, rubbing their sore limbs except for Raven who's face was gracing an angry scowl.

The teen leader grimaced, looking out the window, white lenses narrowing as they came across the bright shining moon. He felt as if it was mocking him.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love~


End file.
